dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Ignatius Drakenpyre
Ignatius Drathen Drakenpyreis an 24-year old male human Acolyte of Bahamut and a 4th level Paladin of Devotion. He is dressed in chainmail adorned with the holy emblem of his god and wields a magical pike. Ignatius is played by Marco Cañeda. Description Appearance Ignatius has fair skin, short ash-blond hair, and blue eyes. Unless he has been on a long adventure out in the wilderness, he is always clean-shaven. Personality Ignatius carries himself with the utmost poise and honor, striving always to be a paragon of what is good and lawful, and he expects all others to do the same. He is dignified and humble, constantly keeping in mind his place as servant of the gods and the people, yet at times his actions betray a tinge of draconic ambition and wrath; this often this shows in his crusade against evil, actively searching for ruins to explore, commoners to save, and evil to smite. Biography Early life As a member of the Drakenpyre family, Ignatius was born to a life of service to the church of Bahamut. His father Pius Drakenpyre, a gold draconic sorcerer, and his mother Maria Drathen, a war cleric, would usually embark on missions and pilgrimages for the church; the other members of the priestood would oftentime carry the burden of raising the three Drakenpyre siblings. In the rare occurences Ignatius' parents could spare their few bits of downtime to stay with their children, they would cherish it through a Heroes' Feast and warrm, huddled conversation; Maria would also train him in the art of war and the way of the blade, and he came to favor polearms for their versatility and deadly precision. As Ignatius grew to adulthood, Pius would be slain in battle by a powerful cultist; unbeknownst to most, he was slain by a Calishite named Severin Silrajin. Maria was struck with grief, and even as she recovered, she retired from adventuring to stay and serve in the temple. Ignatius, too, grieved, then raged, and for some time promised to swear Vengeance upon his initiation to an Oath; the kind words of his brother Aquinas would temper his avenging wrath into a blazing desire to protect everything he cared for. Ignatius would now be the one often absent from the temple, crusading against evil with a fire in his heart that he hopes is enough to protect what is dear to him. Life as an adventurer Ignatius spends his adventuring days in his crusade against evil, actively exploring and taking missions from the Order of the Gauntlet. He spends most of his downtime serving in the temple, or performing minor acts of knight-errantry around the realms of Faerun. He rarely drinks, though he plays games of dragonchess over cups of tea for leisure; he almost never wins, though it serves as a reminder of better days with his brother Aquinas while their sister Jeanne would watch.. Relationships and Affiliations Jeanne Drakenpyre Ignatius deeply loves his sister, whom he has been quite protective of since childhood. Jeanne, despite also caring for his brother, brushes it off and haughtily asserts her independence. Because of the difference of the nature of their work and service to the clergy, Ignatius and Jeanne rarely, if ever, adventure in the same party. Aquinas Drakenpyre In their youth, Aquinas and Ignatius had a strong bond forged by a friendly rivalry. Aquinas, two years Ignatius' junior, would always challenge his brother to contests of all kinds. Often, Aquinas would be beaten in battles of physical strength, while Ignatius would fumble in tests of quick wit and nimbleness. Sparks of the Drakenpyre sorcerous blood manifested in Ignatius and Jeanne, but never in Aquinas. His weak form meant he would never be a templar of Bahamut; he was not dextrous enough to earn training as an inquisitor; in spite of his wit, he never had the aptitude for wizardry; and finally, despite his zeal in serving Bahamut, he was never granted the divine powers of a cleric. Beneath his love for his family, both of the blood and of the clergy, Aquinas' childhood was defined by envy and ambition. Pius' death was the catalyst for Aquinas' bottled-up frustrations exploding. At first, he took it calmly, accepting the tragedy as part of Bahamut's plan, that Pius' time came to be rewarded in the peaks of Celestia; in fact, it was Aquinas himself that stayed Ignatius from walking a path of vengeance that would only ruin his brother. However, doubt riddled his mind during all this, and in the coming year, doubt melted into despair, and despair eventually hardened into resentment. The conflicted Aquinas would disappear from the temple for months; the next time his elder brother saw him, Aquinas bore the mark of a five-headed dragon on his left hand. Ignatius does not despite his younger brother, but pities him as a victim of Tiamat's shadowy machinations. This treatment of course, infuriates Aquinas further and fuels his rage against the heavens. Ignatius hopes for Aquinas to return to the light of Bahamut and repent, so that they may rekindle the long-gone bond they possessed in childhood. Pius & Maria Drakenpyre Ignatius harbored great respect for his parents and idolized them as heroes of the faith. He treasured the short times his siblings and his parents could spend time together. The death of his father devastated Ignatius, and fueled the fire of his wrath until Aquinas turned him away from the path of Vengeance. Pius would often write to the clergy and his children, and the last letters spoke of uncovering a great dragon cultist plot and that he was very close to discovering the identity of its leader. Unbeknownst to the faithful in the temple, it was Severin Silrajin who had slain the father of the Drakenpyre siblings. Maria was stern, strict, yet kindly and understanding. She would help train Ignatius in the ways of the templar during her downtime. After Pius' death, she became struck with grief, broken; she feels the scars of loss even in recovery. Ignatius and Jeanne, in their downtime, often visit their mother. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Pike +1 * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * Hazirawn * Belt of Fire Giant Strength * Manual of Quickness of Action * Necklace of Prayer Beads * Broom of Flying * Periapt of Proof Against Poison * Adamantine Plate Armor Feats * Great Weapon Master Class Abilities Paladin Features * Lay on Hands * Divine Health * Divine Spellcasting * Divine Smite * Channel Divinity: Turn the Unholy & Sacred Weapon Quotes and Moments *"You have my spear." - Upon swearing his services to an employer, or a layman in need *"No, we are not doing that." - Every time his CN/LE partymates suggest maiming or torturing the captive bandit/cultist/etc. for information Category:Characters